Vampir Castle
by Caskett95
Summary: Eine Geschichte, in der Rick ein Vampir ist, es aber außer Alexis und seiner Mutter keiner seiner Freunde weiß. Es beginnt mit der Beerdigung von Roy 3x23 bei der Rick seine wahre Gestalt nicht mehr verbergen kann. Alle Dinge die um Vampire gehen nehme ich aus TVD, aber die Geschichte geht eigentlich nur um Castle. Enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

**So das ist mein erstes Mal und mal sehen wie es wird. Ihr werdet merken ich werde einiges aus TVD verwenden aber Castle die Hauptfakten beherbergt. Natürlich habe ich keine Reckte an allem. viel Spaß beim lesen.**

Kate steht am Podium bei der Beerdigung ihres Captains. Castle schaut sie mit all seiner Liebe und Verehrung an. Er kann nicht fassen, was für ein glück er hat. Als sich vor zehn Jahren sein Leben so zum Schlechten gewendet hat und er zu einer Kreatur wurde, die er zu tiefst verabscheut und er nun neben den für ihn schönsten Geschöpf auf Erden steht.

Kate spricht gerade darüber was Roy kurz vor seinem Tod erzählt hat. Wenn man Glück hat findet man jemanden, der einem in diesem harten Job zur Seite steht. In diesem Moment schaut sie hinüber zu Castle, mit einem Blick von dem er denkt und hofft, dass er mehr bedeutet als Partner im Beruf. Castle hofft, dass es Liebe ist.

Wenn sein Herz noch schlagen würde, da ist er sich sicher, dann würde es bei diesem Blick schneller schlagen und es ist das Gefühl das er dennoch spürt, das er versucht in sich zu speichern. In diesem Moment besinnt er sich wieder und denkt an die Wirklichkeit, Kate ist mit dem Motorraddoktor zusammen, auch wenn dieser nie für sie da zu sein scheint.

In seinem Augenwinkel sieht er etwas am Ende des Friedhofes aufblitzen. Seine übernatürlichen Sinne müssen ihm mal wieder einen Streich gespielt haben. Trotzdem schaut er genauer hin und kann durch seinen verstärkten Sehsinn einen Scharfschützen erkennen, der in ihre Richtung zielt, nicht nur das, er zielt auf das Podium, an dem Kate steht. Er sieht einen roten Punkt auf Kates Brust. In diesem Augenblick ist ihm egal, ob alle sein wahres ICH zu sehen bekommen. Es geht um die Liebe seines Lebens und ihre Sicherheit. Sie ist ihm nach seiner Tochter das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt. Also springt er, während er ihren Namen ruft, mit seiner ganzen Kraft Richtung Kate, um zwischen sie und die Kugel zu kommen. Castle ist jedoch eine tausendstel Sekunde zu spät.

Kate schaut Rick an während ihrer Rede und denkt dabei daran, dass sie endlich aufwachen müsse und sich ihre Liebe für diesen Mann eingestehen muss. Josh war immer nur ein Lückenfüller, weil sie zu stur war, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu Blicken. Sie schaut wieder in die Menge zu der Witwe ihres Captains. In diesem Moment hört sie nur wie jemand ihren Namen schreit und sie zu Boden gerissen wird. Gleichzeitig entsteht ein unglaublicher Schmerz in ihrer Brust.

Rick liegt über ihr und er riecht das Blut, das aus der Eintrittswunde quillt. Es kostet ihn all seine Kraft und der Gedanke an seine große Liebe, um nicht seinem Verlangen nachzugeben und zu zubeißen. Er hört wie ihr Herz immer schwächer schlägt und sieht wie sie langsam das Bewusstsein verliert. Ihm ist dabei das Chaos um ihn herum egal, auch wenn es dafür sorgt, dass keiner seine Fähigkeiten bemerkt hat. Rick sagt, „Kate bleib bei mir", wobei all seine Verzweiflung und Liebe darin mitklingt. Er liebt sie, er muss es ihr sagen, bevor es zu spät ist. „Kate ich liebe dich!" Ihre Augen regieren kurz, aber es scheint zu spät zu sein. Er fasst den schwersten Entschluss seines Lebens. Er beißt sich ins Handgelenk, so dass sein Blut aus der Vene fließt. „Kate das wird dir helfen, du musst das trinken." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten drückt er sein Handgelenk auf ihren offenen Mund, wodurch sie mit ihrer letzten Kraft die warme Flüssigkeit schluckt. Rick nimmt seinen Arm weg. In dem Moment verliert Kate endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Rick liegt auf ihr und dieser brennende Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Ihre Atmung ist schwer und Kate hat Probleme die Augen offen zu halten. Sie sieht wie Rick sie mit seinen blauen Augen anstarrt. Er sieht so ängstlich aus. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber durch den Schock hört sie es nicht. Doch dann versteht sie ihn. Hat er gerade gesagt er liebt sie? Ihre Augen werden schwer und sie denkt es geht zu Ende mit ihr. Kate versucht ihm zu antworten, aber es kommen keine Worte aus ihrem Mund und dabei will sie doch nur seine Liebe erwidern bevor sie stirbt. Doch was tut er jetzt, er beißt sich ins Handgelenk und fordert sie sein Blut zu trinken. Er presst seinen Arm gegen ihren Mund, wodurch sie mit ihrer letzten Kraft gezwungen ist es herunter zu würgen. Danach ist alles schwarz.

Lanie drückt Rick von Kate herunter, der immer noch über ihr ist und sie anstarrt. Seine Wunde ist längst verheilt und alle werden denken das Blut an ihm sei Kate's. Lanie sagt sie müsse Kate helfen, aber Rick versteht davon nichts mehr, denn nun ist er in einen Zustand des Schocks übergegangen. Lanie versucht währenddessen die Blutung zu stoppen und Kate mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. Nach kurzer Zeit sind die Sanitäter eingetroffen und hieven Kate mit einer sie verzweifelt am Leben erhalten wollenden Lanie auf ihr in den Krankenwagen. Rick ist währenddessen wieder zu sich gekommen und sieht wie seine Kate abtransportiert wird. Dabei realisiert er, dass wenn sein Blut in der guten aber auch nicht so guten Weide geholfen hat, dann muss er im Krankenhaus sein um das zu regeln. Also rennt er zum Krankenwagen, um noch gerade rechtzeitig mit einsteigen zu können. Nachdem Lanie die Sanis angebrüllt hatte ihn mitfahren zu lassen.

**So ich hoffe es lesen ein paar und vielleicht bekomme ich auch ein paar Reviews, aber wer weiß das schon. Aber trotzdem ein großes DANKE an alle die es lesen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ich hoffe es gefällt, habe mich extra für euch beeilt.**

Im Krankenwagen ist eine riesige Hektig. Rick muss mit ansehen wie Lanie versucht Kate am Leben zu erhalten. Auf einmal ertönt ein lauter durchgängiger Ton. Ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr. Castle steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Sein Blut müsste doch helfen Sie zu heilen, Kate darf nicht sterben sonst würde sie so werden wie er und das darf nicht passieren. Die Sanis haben Kates Herz mit dem Defibrilator wieder zum Schlagen gebracht. Rick möchte wissen wie lange es noch dauert bis sie im Krankenhaus ankommen. Der Fahrer behauptet es seien nur noch eine Minute bis dort hin, die für Castle wie eine Stunde sind, da Ihr Herz erneut aussetzt und man sie in dem Moment als sie im Krankenhaus ankommen wieder zu den Lebenden geholt hat.

Jetzt geht alles ganz schnell. Kate wird in den OP gebracht, nachdem man Rick und Lanie versichert hat, dass die Ärzte alles tun werden um sie zu retten. Im OP ist ausgerechnet Josh, der versucht die Kugel zu entfernen. Er schneidet ihre Brust auf und versucht die Kugel und die Blutung zu finden. Er entdeckt die Kugel direkt an der Herzwand, die sie gestrichen hat. Er entfernt sie vorsichtig und erwartet dabei eine Menge Blut das ihm entgegen kommen müsste. Doch es kommt nichts. In diesem Augenblick sagt sein Oberarzt er Sole zurücktreten, da er seine Freundin nicht operieren dürfte. Josh geht mit einigen Widerworten aus dem OP-Saal. Was er dadurch nicht mitbekommt ist das ungläubige Gesicht seines Oberarztes als er mit dem Stillen der Blutungen beginnen will. Es sind keine Blutungen noch sonstige Verletzungen mehr vorhanden. Er fragt die Schwestern ungläubig ob dies ein schlechter Scherz sei, doch diese versichern Ihnen, dass Dr Davidson gerade eine Kugel aus ihrer Brust geholt hat und zeigen ihm diese. Da es für ihn nichts mehr zu tun gibt näht er Kate wieder zu und sieht dabei, dass es keine Eintrittswunde mehr gibt. Der Arzt hält sich für verrückt und beendet seine Arbeit. Man verlegt Kate nun auf die Intensivstation obwohl keinen richtigen Grund dafür gibt.

Während dessen auf dem Flur

Rick bricht an der Wand zusammen und beginnt zu weinen. Kates Vater kommt nun an und sieht dabei fast genauso schlimm aus wie Rick, jedoch kann er seinen Tränen noch zurückhalten. Lanie und Jim versuchen nun sich selbst und Rick einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Doch er abkam davon garnichts mit, er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er nicht schneller reagiert hatte und den Scharfschützen daran gehindert hat. Außerdem Verstand er nicht, warum ihr sein Blut nicht geholfen hat. Plötzlich steht Josh vor ihm und brüllt ihn an, "Das ist alles ihre Schuld, sie hätten sie beschützen müssen!" Nun kommt aber all die Wut über sein Versagen Kate zu retten in ihm hoch und er lässt sie an dem aus den er am meisten auf dieser Welt verabscheut. Josh. Rick packt ihn am als und hält ihn mit einem Arm in der Luft. Er hat dabei Tränen um Kate in den Augen und sieht aber mit einer gewissen Freude, den Schock und den verzweifelten Kampf um Luft in Josh Gesicht. Lanie und Jim stehen da wie erstarrt als sie die Szene sehen wie Castle den mindestens 90kg schweren Arzt mit Leichtigkeit in die Luft hebt. Zum Glück kommen in diesem Moment Martha und Alexis durch die Tür. Alexis redet sofort auf ihren Vater ein, der sich mit einiger Verzögerung wieder zur Besinnung kommt und Josh herunterlässt, ihn dann aber sofort manipuliert, damit er das alles vergisst. Dies macht er schnell mit Lanie und Jim, damit sein wahres Ich weiterhin geheim bleibt und nur Martha und seine Tochter über ihn Bescheid wissen. Nach ca fünf Minuten in denen Alexis und Martha Rick Fragen was in ihn gefahren sei und Jim mit Lanie nach etwas Neuem fragt kommt eine Schwester und sagt Ihnen Kate liege nun auf der Intensivstation und könnte maximal 2 Besucher empfangen.

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird es dann etwas Caskett geben.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ein ganz schnelles Update, ich bin gerade wohl in Schreiblaune**

Auf die Fragen, wie es ihr geht meinte die Schwester, dass der Chirurg alles wieitere erklären würde. Lanie hingegen war nur verwundert, dass die OP keine dreiviertel Stunde gedauert hat und das trotz der Menge Blut die Kate verloren hat. Sie würde den Arzt danach ausquetschen, aber im Moment ist Kate wichtiger. Da Josh aus gewissen Gründen nicht da ist, sind sich alle einig Jim und Rick sollten zu Kate als erste gehen. Der Rest würde warten und sich erst einmal einen Kaffee holen.

die Schwester zeigte den beiden das Zimmer und ließ sie dann alleine mit Kate. Beide waren erleichtert sie atmen zu sehen, waren aber auch von den ganzen Geräten und deren Geräusche verunsichert. Jeder ging an eine Seite des Bettes. Jim küsste Kate auf die Stirn und fragt ihre schlafende Erscheinung was sie nur immer für Sachen mache. Rick nimmt dabei Kates Hand in die seine und merkt, dass diese noch warm ist, wÖldruck ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fällt. Aber er wollte sich ihres Herzschlages selber versichern und schärfte seinen Hörsinn, wodurch er ein kräftiges und rhythmisches Schlagen wahrnahm. Beide starrten Kate nun an, hatten aber keine Hoffnung bald eine Reaktion von Kate zu erfahren, da die Schwester meinte, dass nach solchen Verletzungen und der Menge an Schmerzmitteln die Kate bekommen hat man erst am nächsten Tag mit dem Aufwachen rechnen könnte. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kann Jim den Anblick seiner leblosen Tochter nicht mehr ertragen und verlässt den Raum. Rick bleibt noch ein paar Minuten, entschließt sich aber gerade zu gehen als er spürt wie jemand seine Hand drückt. Er schaut in Kates Gesicht und sieht wie sich ihre Augen langsam öffnen.

"Kate, oh man Gott geht die bist wach."

"Au, wo bin ich, was ist passiert?", fragt sie mit leiser und schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

"Du bist im Krankenhaus. Du, du wurdest angeschossen." Rick laufen dabei Freudentränen das Gesicht herunter.

In diesem Moment sieht Kate alles vor sich, wie sie am Podium steht und zu ihm schaut, wie er sie zu Böden stößt und der Schmerz in ihrer Brust, wie er ihr seine Liebe gesteht und sie ihm nicht antworten konnte Und wie er sein blutendes Handgelenk auf ihren Mund drückt, damit sie es trinkt.

Trotz seines komischen Verhaltens ist Kate eines klar sie darf keine Zeit verschwenden ihm zu sagen, was sie fühlt." Ich dich auch" sagt sie leise, aber mit all ihrer Liebe.

"was du mich auch?", antwortet Rick der Kate mit Freude über ihr überleben anlächelt.

"Ich Liebe dich auch!"

Rick ist total überrascht und hatte mit etwas anderem von ihr gerechnet, aber bevor er eine Antwort für sie formulieren kann kommt der Arzt hinein, der zu seiner Verwunderung eine Wache Kate Beckett vorfindet.

Er hatte zuvor schon mit Lanie gesprochen die mit Jims Erlaubnis eine Auskunft auf ihr Fragen bekam. Er erklärte ihr, dass wie durch Geisterhand keinerlei Verletzungen vorzufinden waren und man lediglich die Kugel entfernt habe. Lanie wollte dies nicht glauben und meinte er wäre betrunken, da einige Ärzte durch den Stress des Jobs zu Alkoholikern werden, aber versicherte ihr, dass die OP so abgelaufen sei. Auf Jims Frage wie lange Kate dableiben müsse antwortete der Arzt man müsse abwarten wie es Kate nach dem aufwachen geht, was laut ihm erst in einigen Stunden der Fall sein dürfte.

"Sie sind wach?", noch verrückter kann dieser Tag garnicht mehr werden.

"Sie so aus", Kate geht es dabei von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser, wodurch sie schon um einiges lauter spricht und ein leichtes Lächeln dem Doktor entgegenwirft.

"Sie sind wirklich die kuriosiste Patientin die ich jemals hatte." Kate ist sich unsicher ob sie das als Kompliment sehen soll."Zuerst haben Sie, obwohl sie Blut verloren haben keinerlei Wunden gar eine Eintrittswunde gehabt und nun sind bereits eine halbe Stunde nach der OP wieder wach, bei der wir eigentlich nur die Kugel entfernt haben."

Jetzt wurde Rick einiges klar. Da die Kugel noch in ihr reckte konnte der Heilungsprozess nicht starten, der aber nach entfernen dieser schnell einsetzte und dafür sorgt, das Käte leicht verwirrt neben ihm liegt. Doch er muss schnell handeln bevor der Arzt Dinge herausfindet, die ihn nichts angehen. Also tritt Rick ihm gegenüber und schaut ihm in die Augen um ihn zu manipulieren. Kate denkt sich dabei nur das Castle jetzt vollkommen bekloppt sei. Dann hört sie Rick sagen:" Kate geht es gut, wie durch ein Wunder hat die Kugel alles lebenswichtige verfehlt. Kate braucht keine speziellen Untersuchungen und wenn werde ich zuvor gefragt. Nun gehen Sie und verlegen sie sie auf ein normales Zimmer."

"Ok", wodurch der Arzt das Zimmer verlässt.

Rick dreht sich um zu Kate, die nicht glauben kann, was sie gerade gesehen hat.

"ich glaube ich schulde dir eine Erklärung, aber zuerst muss ich noch etwas anderes tun", damit geht er an Kates Seite und lehnt sich zu ihr hinab um sie zu küssen. Zuerst ist Kate total überrascht, gibt aber schnell nach und erwidert den Kuss. In diesen fließt die Sehnsucht, Angst und Liebe ein die die beiden gerade empfinde. Da Kate langsam der Sauerstoff ausgeht muss sie den besten Kuss ihres Lebens unterbrechen. " das war unglaublich!", sagen daraufhin beide gleichzeitig."Son und nun die versprochene Erklärung und dann können wir das vielleicht nochmal wiederholen."

Rick will gerade seinen Mund öffnen, da kommt eine Schwester ins Zimmer um Kate zu verlegen.

**ich habe schon einige Ideen wie es weitergehen soll, aber ich lese auch gerne eure Vorschläge. Also hinterlasst Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Castle geht auf den Flur hinaus, mit dem Versprechen, dass er gleich nachkommt. Auf dem Flur erwarten ihn bereits Jim, Lanie, Martha und Alexis, wobei sich seine Mutter und Tochter etwas im Hintergrund aufhalten.

"Was ist los?", fragt Lanie die immer noch nicht ganz versteht was Kate für Verletzungen hat und wie ihre OP zu erklären sei.

"Kate ist aufgewacht", entgegnet Rick ihr nur, während sich auf Fragen der Medizinerin gefragt macht. Jim kann es garnicht fassen und will sofort zu ihr, doch Rick hindert ihn daran."Sie wird gerade verlegt und ich weiß nicht genau wohin." Woraufhin Jim stehen bleibt.

"Wie kann sie denn nach solchen Verletzungen und einer so schweren OP schon wach sein und verlegt werden?" Lanie versteht nun überhaupt nichts mehr und verliert so langsam den Glauben an ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse.

Castle weiß er muss nun schnell handeln und die zwei so manipulieren, dass vor allem Lanie keine Fragen mehr stellt. Er hasst sich selbst dafür seine Freunde beeinflussen zu müssen, aber es geht nicht anders. Seinen Schwur niemals seine Freunde auf dem Revier durch sein Wesen zu verändern muss er nun schon zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag brechen, was ihn traurig macht, aber Kate ist es für ihn wehrt. Zuerst blickt er Lanie in die Augen und sagt,"Kate geht es gut und das ist das Wichtigste. Sie hatte Glück mit ihren Verletzungen und wurde zu schwach sedier, weshalb sie zu früh aufgewacht ist. Ihr Bett auf der Intensivstation wird für dringendere Fälle benötigt." Lanie nickt nur einmal und scheint zu Rick Zufriedenheit manipuliert worden zu sein. Bei Jim muss er ihm nur eintrichtern, dass es Kate gut geht und sie wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Er solle sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machen und einfach glücklich sein, dass seine Tochter es überstanden hat. Lanie und Kates Vater machen sich nachdem Castle mit Ihnen fertig ist auf dem Weg Kates neues Zimmer zu suchen.

Nun kommen Martha und Alexis auf Rick zu, die zuvor seine Taten beobachtet haben."Was ist heute nur los mit dir? Zuerst rastest du gegenüber diesem Arzt vollkommen aus und nun manipulierst du Dr Parrish und Mr Beckett schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit." Martha ist ganz erbost über ihren übernatürlichen Sohn.

"Ihr versteht das nicht ich musste so handeln zu ihrem eigenen Schutz und das mit Josh, da habe ich einfach Rot gesehen und konnte mich nicht beherrschen." Rick versucht irgendwie seiner Tochter und Mutter nicht erzählen zu müssen, was er mit Kate gemacht hat.

"Kann es sein, dass du Detektiv Beckett dein Blut gegeben hast? Das wäre nämlich die einzige Erklärung für Ihre schnelle Genesung und dein komisches Verhalten." Castle hat natürlich vergessen, dass er eine viel zu schlaue und reife Tochter hat, um mit seinen Taten unbemerkt davon zu kommen.

"Warum musst du nur so aufmerksam sein?", fragt Rick in der Hoffnung das Geschehene mit ein wenig Humor herunterspielen zu können.

"Das heißt also ja." Hat wohl nicht geklappt, da ihn jetzt beide vorwurfsvoll anblicken.

"Ja, sie wäre sonst gestorben und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen."

"Und was wäre wenn sie mit deinem Blut in ihrem System gestorben wäre, dann wäre sie jetzt so wie du und das willst du doch wohl nicht." Martha hofft ihr Sohn antwortet jetzt richtig, sonst wird er zu einer herben Enttäuschung für seine Tochter und seine Mutter.

"Natürlich will ich, dass sie ein Mensch bleibt, aber ich habe auf dem Friedhof nicht wirklich gedacht sondern nur gehandelt und nun muss ich die Suppe wieder auslöffeln und Kate alles erklären." Martha und Alexis sind beide erleichtert von seiner Antwort sind aber ein wenig verwirrt darüber, dass er Kate alles erzählen will.

"wie du willst es Kate erklären?" Fragen beide gleichzeitig, was zu einem leichten Lächeln auf allen drei Gesichtern führt.

"Nachdem sie aufgewacht ist, hat sie gesagt sie liebt mich auch und dann haben wir uns geküsst, weshalb ich ihr die Wahrheit nicht mehr verschweigen kann", berichtet Castle mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wie sie liebt dich auch?" fragt Alexis etwas ungläubig.

"Während ich über Kate lag habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich sie Liebe, bevor ich ihr mein Blut gegeben habe und daran scheint sie sich erinnert zu haben", erklärt er ihnen die Situation.

"ich bin froh für dich", sagt seine Mutter während sie ihn umarmt, was ihr Alexis kurz darauf gleichtut.

"So jetzt lasst uns herausfinden wo Detektiv Beckett ist", sagt Alexis, nachdem sie die Umarmung gelöst hat.

* * *

><p><em>Währenddessen in Kates neuem Zimmer<em>

Was ist bloß mit Castle los fragt sich Kate während sie in ihr neues Zimmer gebracht wird. Erst muss sie sein Blut trinken, dann geht es ihr besser als vor dem angeschossen werden, was so denkt sie auch daran liegen könnte, dass sie ihm endlich ihre Gefühle offenbart hat. Auf einmal kommt Josh in ihr Zimmer. Jetzt hat Kate ein wenig Panik in den Augen, denn sie muss mit Josh schlussmachen und diese Platzhalterbeziehung beenden damit sie eine Chance mit Rick hat.

"Hi"ist das einzige was sie ihm gegenüber herausbekommt.

"Hi, du bist schon wach und liegst nicht mehr auf der Intensivstation?"Josh steht die Verwunderung über ihren Gesundheitszustand ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Sieht wohl so aus", kann Kate mit einem verhaltenem Lächeln herrausbekommen.

"Das ist aber völlig unmöglich, ich habe die Kugel selbst aus dir herausgeholt, du könntest jetzt niemals so fitt sein."Josh kann es immernoch nicht fassen, dass eine gesund aussehende Kate vor ihm liegt.

"Hörmal Josh ich weiß nicht warum das so ist, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt aber auch ziemlich egal", naja nicht ganz egal, aber sie müsste erst in Ruhe mit Castle sprechen um Klarheit zu bekommen."Aber davon abgesehen müssen wir reden."

"Wie Reden?"Josh ist sich sicher dies könnte nichts gutes sein.

"Josh ich liebe dich nicht und werde es auch niemals und ich möchte dich und mich nicht länger aufhalten."

"Das kann nicht sein, du bist noch verwirrt von der Nakose, lass uns später darüber reden." Er versucht es mit einem Lächeln runter zu spielen , doch für Kate ist es wichtig, dass er es versteht.

"Ich liebe Castle, dass habe ich bisher nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch nun ist mir klar geworden, das ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr länger unterdrücken kann und darf."Kate spricht am Ende ziemlich laut, da Josh sie nicht zu verstehen scheint.

"Aber Kate, du kannst mich doch nicht für diesen Schriftstelleraffen verlassen. Er ist nicht gut genug für dich, ich bin es den du lieben solltest!" Verzweiflung, aber vor allem Wut ist in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er ist dabei näher zu Kate gegangen und hat sie an ihrem linken Oberarm gepackT, was Kate große Schmerzen bereitet.

"Lass mich los du tust mir weh!"

"Erst wenn du wieder zu dir gekommen bist und einsiehst, dass ich der Richtige für dich bin." Josh greift noch fester zu, da Kate beginnt sich zu wehren. Er ist aber zu stark für sie, vor allem weil Kate noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften ist. Sie merkt wie ihr das Blut abgeschnitten wird und ihr Arm langsam beginnt taub zu werden.

"Lass mich endlich los, ich werde dich niemals lieben. Nicht in einer Milionen Jahren, ich werde immer zu ihm gehören." Kate hofft, dass bald Japans kommt um ihn von ihr wegzuschaffen.

"Lüg mich nicht an du gehörst zu mir und zu keinem anderen." Kate merkt wie ihr Arm langsam jegliches Gefühl verliert.

Jim kommt nun in den Raum und sieht eine verängstigte Kate und einen wütend aussehenden Josh. Kate sieht ihn und ruft"Schaff ihn hier weg ich will diese Arschloch nie wieder sehen!" Damit hat Jim Beckett genug gehört und packt Josh am Hals um ihm aus dem Zimmer zu schaffen. Dieser stößt den Vater seiner Ex-Freundin daraufhin zu Boden, wodurch dieser hilflos am Boden liegt.

"ich lasse mir meine Kate nicht wegnehmen!" In Josh Augen ist Hass und Verachtung zu sehen. Kate weiß nicht was sie tun soll, aber sie kennt die eine Person die ihr immer helfen wird. Castle. Also ruft sie seinen Namen mit all ihrer Kraft.

* * *

><p>Castle macht sich gerade auf den Weg Kates neue Zimmernummer in Erfahrung zu bringen, da hört er wie sein Name gerufen wird und zwar von Kate. Sie klingt verzweifelt und verängstigt. Er überlegt keine Sekunde mehr und rennt mit seiner ganzen Kraft zur Quelle des Hilferufs.<p>

* * *

><p>Nur zwei Sekunden nachdem sie ihn gerufen hat steht Rick in ihrer Zimmertür. Josh hält ihr den Mund mit seiner Hand zu und Jim liegt immer noch benommen am Boden.<p>

**ich lasse das hier mal so und werde euch im nächsten Kapitel verraten wie Castle reagiert, vielleicht habt ihr auch ein paar Ideen. Wenn ja dann wisst ihr ja wie ihr mich das wissen lässt **


	5. Chapter 5

**So ein neues Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt**

Castle steht in der Tür. Er sieht, wie Josh mit der einen Hand Kate's Mund festhält und sie mit der anderen am Arm gepackt hat. Kate's Vater Jim, der hoffentlich mal sein Schwiegervater wird, liegt benommen bzw. bewusstlos am Boden vor Josh. Castle beginnt langsam zu verstehen was hier läuft. Er denkt sich, dass Kate mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat und Josh daraufhin alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt sind. Castle überlegt, ob er ihn nur aus dem Raum schaffen soll, oder ob Josh noch ernsthafte Verletzungen davontragen soll. Josh hilft ihm aber zum Glück bei der Entscheidung, da Kate immer mehr versucht sich zu befreien, durch Castles Anwesenheit.

"Was wollen sie denn hier?"Rick ist kurz davor ihn zu fragen, ob letztes Mal noch nicht genug für ihn war, als ihm, einfällt, dass Josh sich daran gar nicht mehr erinnern kann.

"Meiner Freundin helfen ihren Arsch von Ex-Freund aus diesem Zimmer und ihrem Leben zu befördern." Es war extra etwas provokativ, damit er einen Grund hat seine Kräfte einzusetzen.

"Puh, sie? Das soll ja wohl ein Witz sein."

"Letzte Warnung oder es wird sehr wehtun."

"Als ob"Josh nimmt ihn nicht ernst, wodurch sich Castle denkt, dass man einigen Menschen zu ihren Glück helfen muss. Er wird sich aber auch bewusst, dass wenn er zeigen will, dass er besser als Josh ist er sich nicht auf einen Kampf einlässt.

"Wenn sie mich einmal treffen, dann gehe!" Rick ist sich seiner Überlegenheit bewusst und will Josh ein wenig demütigen. Kate hingegen bekommt nur noch mehr Panik. Rick ist zwar muskulös, aber gegen Josh würde sie ihm eine solche Aussage dann doch nicht zutrauen. Viel schlimmer ist aber, dass er ihre gemeinsame Zukunft so leicht aufs Spiel setzt. Josh freut sich nur, da er sich gegen den Schreiberaffen überlegen sieht und Castle eine Lektion erteilen will. Er lässt von Kate ab und geht auf Rick zu und grinst dabei immer breiter. Rick guckt dabei auf Kate und sagt: "Alles wird gut!" Kate sieht dabei wie Josh zum Schlag in Castles Gesicht ausholt, wobei Rick anfängt zu lächeln. Mit einer für Kate und Josh unglaublichen Schnelligkeit duckt sich Castle zur Seite.

"Das war schonmal kein Treffer" Josh ist immer noch ganz verwirrt, wie der Autor so schnell und kurzfristig ausweichen konnte. Er erholt sich aber schnell und gibt eine für ihn befriedigende Antwort.

"Ich bin ausgerutscht"Alle im Raum Anwesenden, außer Jim der noch benommen am Boden lag, wussten das Josh lügt. Josh holt erneut zum Schlag mit seiner rechten aus, damit er Castle ablenken kann um den eigentlichen Schlag mit seiner linken auszuführen. Castle weicht aber erneut im letzten Moment mit einer unfassbaren Geschwindigkeit aus. Die Kinnladen von Josh und Kate hängen daraufhin bis zum Fußboden beim Anblick von Castles Reaktion. Kate hat sich noch nicht ganz wieder erholt, da fängt Josh an Rick mit beiden Füßen und Fäusten treffen zu wollen. Doch wie zuvor kann dieser mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen. Josh wird daraufhin immer wütender und versucht Rick irgendwie unkontrolliert zu treffen. Doch er schafft es nicht ein einziges Mal. Nach ungefähr drei Minuten ist der Arzt völlige kaputt und wird immer langsamer. Rick merkt,dass er sich nicht mehr so sehr auf Josh konzentrieren muss und beginnt mit Kate zu reden.

"Geht es dir gut"Josh verfehlt ihn erneut.

"Äh, ja, aber wie was hä?" Das Schauspiel vor ihren Augen kann sie einfach nicht verstehen.

" erkläre ich dir später." Rick lächelt sie an und wirft ihr quasi problemlos einen Kuss zu, obwohl Josh erneut, wenn auch langsamer, versucht einen Treffer zu landen. Dies bringt Kate zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"Was soll ich mit dem Hampelmann hier anstellen? Es ist deine Entscheidung." Langsam beginnt Kate ihm zu glauben, dass Josh ihm nichts anhaben könnte und beginnt zu überlegen. Josh hätte einen Arschtritt verdient, jedoch widerstrebt das alles an das sie glaubt. Sie möchte ihn einfach niemals wieder sehen.

" Ich will nicht, dass du ihm weh tust. Das bist du nicht. Ich möchte dieses Arschloch einfach niemals wieder sehen." Da Rick jetzt weiß, was sie will kann er handeln.

"Ich glaube das wird mit uns zwei heute nichts mehr." Er muss sein Lachen dabei ziemlich unterdrücken. Castle schaut dem Verlierer in die Augen und beginnt die Manipulation."Sobald sie dieses Zimmer verlassen, werden sie Kate nie wieder sehen wollen und alles was sie betrifft in ihrem Leben vergessen oder zerstören. Außerdem gehen sie nach Afrika und Spenden all ihr Geld der Joanna Beckett Stiftung. Falls Sie jemals zurückkommen, werden sie New York nicht betreten und irgendwo in Nebraska auf dem Land arbeiten. Und nun verschwinden sie." Josh nickt und geht. Er dreht sich nicht ein einziges Mal um. Kate versteht nicht, was gerade geschehen ist, aber die Erleichterung Josh los zu sein lässt dieses Gefühl schnell verschwinden. Rick lächelt sie nur an und kümmert sich um ihren Vater, indem er ihm aufhilft. Jim Beckett, der noch leicht benommen ist fragt was geschehen ist und bekommt von Rick nur gesagt, dass Josh kein Problem mehr sei und sich Jim von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen sollte. Nachdem Kate dies auch fordert geht Jim nachdem er Kate einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt.

"So jetzt will ich Antworten!"

**Reviews wer will**


	6. Chapter 6

"Die bekommst du, aber erst will ich noch dies mit dir machen." Rick ist plötzlich neben Kate, die mal wieder nicht versteht, was vor sich geht und legt seine Hände an ihre Wangen und führt ihren Mund zu seinem. Es ist ein leidenschaftlicher, aber liebevoller Kuss, den Kate erst unterbricht als sie wieder Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen benötigt, in Gegensatz zum Initiator des Kusses. Der auch gut ohne auskommt. Sie guckt Rick in die Augen und dieser weiß nun, dass die Stunde der Wahrheit geschlagen hat.

"Wie fange ich am besten an?" Er hat sich dieses Gespräch so oft vorgestellt, doch wie bei Seiner Mutter und Alexis ist nichts wie geplant, wenn es darum geht sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren.

_Castle war gerade bei seinem Verlag, um seinen zweiten Derrick Storm Roman zu besprechen. Seine Mutter war alleine im Loft, da Alexis noch in der Schule war und mal wieder viel zu viel dafür tat. Es war früher Nachmittag und Martha hätte Lust auf einen guten Wein. Sie wusste wo ihr Sohn den guten und etwas teureren Wein versteckte. Alexis hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass als sie sich vor einigen Jahren mal beim Versteckenspielen vor Paige versteckt hatte, sie sich den großen Schrank ihres Vater's ausgesucht hatte. Dabei hat sie wohl gegen einen Knopf an der Seitenwand gedrückt, wodurch die Rückwand des Schrankes verschwand und ein Regal mit teurem Schmuck und anderen Wertgegenständen zum Vorschein kam. Außerdem waren Bilder von Alexis und Martha dort drin, die wohl für Castle auch als Wertgegenstände zählen. Also drückte Martha den Knopf an der Seite des Schrankes und sieht wie die Rückwand verschwindet. Doch sie sah nicht nur das von Alexis beschriebene Regal, sondern auch einen kleinen Kühlschrank. Neugierig wie Martha nunmal ist und war hat sie ihn geöffnet und hat fast einen Herzinfarkt vor Schreck bekommen. Im Kühlschrank waren ca 15 Blutkonserven. Martha brauchte nun erst Recht einen Drink und nahm schnell eine Flasche Rotwein aus dem Regal und schloss alles wieder zu. In der Küche machte sie die Flasche hastig auf und goss sich ein Glas ein. Der Wein war irgendwie dickflüssiger als sonst aber, dies war ihr nach dem vorherigen Schreck ziemlich egal. Doch als sie die Flüssigkeit im Mund hatte, bemerkte Martha, dass der Wein bitter und nach Eisen schmeckte. Schnell spuckte sie alles in die Spüle und trank schnell ein Glas Wasser um den ekelhaften Geschmack loszuwerden. Jetzt war ihr endgültig klar, dass ihr Sohn irgendetwas vor ihr und Alexis verheimlicht, was nichts mit seinen neuesten Buchrecherchen zu tun hatte. Martha setzte sich auf die Couch und hoffte, dass ihr Sohn bald und vor seiner Tochter zu Hause ist. Dies war zum Glück der Fall. Rick kam mit dem Vorhaben wieder einen gemütlichen Abend mit seiner Familie zu erleben, um das nervenaufreibende Meeting zu vergessen. Doch als er ins Loft kam und in der Küche eine von seinen präparierten Flaschen offen stehen sah, da wusste er, dass sein Geheimnis keins mehr war. Seine Mutter stand nun auf, um von ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit zu erfahren."Willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?" Alexis kam genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt durch die Tür."Was muss Dad die sagen?" Na toll dachte sich Rick, er müsse nun den beiden Frauen in seinem Leben erzählen, dass er sie seit Jahren angelogen hat."Setzen wir uns alle hin, ich muss euch etwas offenbaren, wodurch ihr wahrscheinlich geschockt und enttäuscht von mir sein werdet und mich für verrückt erklären werdet." Er erzählte ihnen alles über sich und sein wahres ich und hat alle Ihre Fragen beantwortet. Zu seiner Verwunderung waren sie nur davon enttäuscht, das er es Ihnen nicht früher erzählt hat. Wodurch sich nach einigen Tagen der Anpassung, da Rick nun Blut in ihrer Anwesenheit trank, kaum was an ihrer Beziehung geändert hat._

Am besten einfach raus damit denkt sich Rick."Ich bin ein Vampir."

"Castle veräpple mich nicht, das hier ist ernst. Ich will wissen, wie du auf einmal so schnell und stark warst und warum ich dein Blut getrunken habe und wieso ich trotz eines Schusses ins Herz quasi in Topform bin?" Für Kate war es kein Zeitpunkt zum Scherzen.

"Ich scherze nicht. Ich bin ein Vampir und das ist auch die Antwort auf deine Fragen." Ihm war schon klar gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht sofort glauben würde.

" Ich beweise es dir." Bevor Kate antworten konnte hatte Castle seine Eckzähne ausgefahren, wodurch Kate fast aus dem Bett gefallen ist.

"Wwwwwie, was, hä?" Zu verwirrt um einen Satz zu formulieren.

"Am besten fange ich von vorne an." Kate nickt nur." Ich war vor ungefähr zehn Jahren auf einer Buchtour. Eine Station davon war auch LA für einige Tage. Alexis konnte leider nicht mit, da sie Schule hatte. In LA habe ich mich dann mit Meridith getroffen, um zu besprechen, warum sie sich fast ein Jahr lang nicht bei ihrer Tochter gemeldet hat. Aus irgendeinem Grund bestand sie damals auf ein Treffen bei Nacht. Ich klingelte an ihrer Tür und sie ließ mich hinein. Wir gingen in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die Couch. Ich hatte keine Lust mich lange mit dieser Frau zu unterhalten, also kam ich direkt zu Sache. Sie wich mir aber immer nur aus und redete etwas von ewiger Jugend mit Nebenwirkungen. Sie erklärte mir dann, dass sie es geschafft habe, auf ewig jung zu bleiben, dies jedoch einen Preis hat. Sie ist wohl irgendwie auf einen Vampir getroffen und konnte ihn überreden sie zu verwandeln. Dadurch war sie zwar auf ewig jung, aber man muss Blut, am besten vom Menschen dafür trinken und kann nicht mehr in die Sonne, sonst stirbt man."

"Aber du?"Alles was ihr Hirn an Wörtern dazu hervorbringt.

"Gleich" Kate nickt.

"Ich konnte es natürlich nicht glauben, bis sie mir ihre Zähne zeigte. Dadurch konnte ich einsehen, warum sie unsere Tochter ein Jahr lang überhaupt nicht besuchte. Meridith hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt sich aber von den falschen Vampiren Geld geliehen. Sie konnte es aber natürlich nicht zurückzahlen ohne irgendeine bezahlte Rolle. Diese Vampire wählten natürlich diesen Abend um sie auf ihre Schulden aufmerksam zu machen. Drei von ihnen stürmten durch die Tür. Einer von ihnen packte mich und hielt mich fest. Die anderen zwei kümmerten sich um Meridith und bedrohten sie und Taten ihr weh. Um am Ende ihren Standpunkt klar zu machen Biss mir der, der mich festhielt in den Nacken und trank mich fast komplett blutleer. Als sie gegangen waren gab Meridith mir ihr Blut, damit es wie bei dir die Wunden heilt und mich am Leben erhält, doch es war zu spät."

Kate sitzt nur dar und steht der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ich bin gestorben. Doch wenn man stirbt und man hat Vampirblut im Körper, dann stirbt man nicht wirklich, sonst wacht als Vampir wieder auf." Rick zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als wäre es selbstverständlich.

"Du bist gestorben?" Kate kann es nicht fassen ihr Mund hängt offen und ihr ist fast alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen."Aber ich habe dein Blut im Körper?"

"Deshalb muss ich aufpassen, dass dir die nächsten 20 Stunden nichts passiert, damit du nicht zu so etwas wie ich wirst."

"Ok"

"Als ich wieder aufwachte spürte ich diesen unbeschreiblichen Durst. Meridith brachte brachte mir sofort ein Blutkonserve, die ich mit einem unbeschreiblichen Rauschgefühl verschlang. Damit war ich ein Vampir. Meridith trainierte mich darauf im Vampirsein und ich bezahlte ihre Schulden. Als ich wieder in New York mit einem Nachtflug ankam suchte ich sofort eine mir bekannte Hexe auf. Achja Hexen gibt es wirklich. Diese machte mir nach guten zureden und einem Collegefond für ihre Tochter diese Uhr, die mich vor Sonnenlicht schützt und in fremde Häuser ohne Einladung gehen kann."

Kate hat sich wieder etwas gefangen und versucht sich nochmal klar zumachen, was Castle ihr gerade erzählt hat."Du bist ein Vampir, der super schnell und stark ist, nicht ins Sonnenlicht und in Häuser ohne Einladung der Besitzer kann, dieses jedoch durch Zauberei umgeht. Du bleibst auf ewig so wie jetzt, musst dafür aber Blut trinken. Richtig?"

"Ja und ich kann Menschen durch Gedankenkontrolle manipulieren. Getötet werden kann ich durch Feuer, Sonne, Pfahl duchs Herz, Herz rausreißen und Kopfabschlagen."

"Hast du mich jemals manipuliert?" Kate weiß nicht warum, aber das will sie wissen.

"Nach unserem ersten Fall nicht mehr. Als dem Kerl die Waffe aus der Hand schlug habe ich das etwas schneller gemacht als du denkst. Ich habe mich so sehr darüber geschämt, dass ich dir danach jeden Tag einen Kaffee mit Eisenkraut gebracht habe, wodurch man dich nicht mehr manipulieren konnte."

"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich kurz alleine zu lassen, ich muss das alles erstmal verarbeiten."

"Natürlich, so viel Zeit wie du willst." Rick will gerade gehen da packt Kate ihn am Arm."Ohne einen Abschiedskuss?" Castle grinst nur und weiß, dass seine wahre Identität ihre Gefühle nicht verändert hat und küsst sie mit all seiner Liebe für sie. Nach dem Kuss haben beide ein Lächeln im Gesicht, wodurch Castle fröhlich auf den Flur geht.


	7. Chapter 7

**So endlich mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. **

Rick geht auf den Flur und ist einfach nur fröhlich. Seine große Liebe kennt endlich seine wahre Identität, ohne dass es ihre Gefühle für ihn geändert haben. Auf dem Flur begegnen ihm einige Schwestern und Ärzte, die alle von seinem breiten Grinsen angesteckt werden. Aber ein Krankenpfleger rennt einfach an Castle vorbei, aber er denkt sich nichts dabei, da der Pfleger wohl nur sehr beschäftigt ist. Als Rick Richtung Wartezimmer abbiegt läuft er direkt in Lanie hinein.

„Da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht. Mir will hier niemand sagen wo Kate liegt und Kates Vater kann ich auch nicht finden." Castle hat immer noch sein Lächeln im Gesicht, aber Lanie denkt, dass er sich über sie lustig macht und guckt ihn mit einem Blick an der, wenn Blicke töten könnten selbst einen Vampir töten könnte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Jim lässt sich gerade behandeln und danach hatte ich ein langes Gespräch mit Kate." Als er ihren Namen erwähnt kann Rick nicht anders als erneut anfangen zu lächeln.

„Warum lässt sich Jim behandeln und wieso grinst du wie ein Sechsjähriger am Weihnachtsmorgen?" Lanie versteht auf einmal überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Kate hat mit Josh wegen mir schlussgemacht und dann sind bei ihm ein paar Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er hat Jim, der Kate helfen wollte kurz bewusstlos geschlagen. Ich konnte dann die Situation klären und habe Josh klar gemacht, wenn er Kate nochmal zu nahe kommt wird es nicht gut für ihn enden. Ich habe Jim als er wieder wach zum Arzt geschickt. Achja und das Grinsen liegt daran, dass so wie es aussieht Kate und ich jetzt zusammen sind." Lanies Augen sind, während Castle von den Ereignissen der jüngsten Vergangenheit berichtet hat immer größer geworden und als er davon erzählt hat, dass Kate und er zusammen sind, hat Lanie ihn umarmt.

„So und wo ist Kate jetzt?" Fragt Lanie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat.

„Den Flur hier runter und die fünfte Tür rechts."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ist Lanie davongegangen um ihre beste Freundin über die jüngsten Ereignisse aufzuklären.

Währenddessen klingelt in Washington DC ein Wegwerfhandy in einer Schublade. Nach dreimaligen Klingeln nimmt jemand den Anruf an. Ohne Namen oder Höflichkeiten auszutauschen wird direkt eine Frage gestellt. „Ist die Schlampe Tod sowie ihre Mutter?" Vom anderen Teilnehmer des Telefonats kommt nur bedrücktes Schweigen. Der andere wird nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens sauer und spricht etwas lauter in den Hörer, „Antworten sie mir, ich bezahle sie schließlich! Also ist Detective Beckett tot?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie, aber sie lebt noch", kommt diesmal zurückhaltend als Antwort.

„Was heißt sie wissen nicht wie, sie wollten ihr doch während ihrer Trauerrede eine Kugel verpassen?"

„Das habe ich auch getan. Ein perfekter Schuss ins Herz." Diesmal kommt eine etwas selbstbewusstere Antwort, da an seinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt wird.

„Dann will jetzt genau wissen was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist." Langsam wird er ungeduldig.

„Ich habe mich auf einem Hügel auf der anderen Seite des Friedhofes, mit freier Sicht auf das Podium auf die Lauer gelegt. Ich habe auf optimale Bedingungen gewartet und das Herz von Det. Beckett anvisiert. Als alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit war habe ich abgedrückt. Es war ein Volltreffer. Natürlich ist Panik ausgebrochen, was mir trotz der vielen Polizisten ein leichter Entkommen möglich macht. Aber irgendwie muss der Partner von Det. Beckett was geahnt haben, da er sie nur Sekundenbruchteile nach meinem Schuss zu Boden riss. Danach hat er und eine dunkelhäutige Frau wohl versucht Beckett am Leben zu halten bis die Rettungssanitäter da waren um sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Ich bin dann natürlich zum Krankenhaus um mich von ihrem Tod zu überzeugen. Als ich gerade angekommen bin habe ich erst im Leichenschauhaus vorbeigeschaut, weil ich gedacht habe, dass sie es sowieso nicht geschafft hat. Dort war sie aber nicht. Also bin ich als Pfleger getarnt in den OP-Trakt, dort habe ich dann von einer OP-Schwester erfahren, dass Det. Beckett operiert wurde und nach noch nicht einmal einer Stunde zum Aufwachen zur Intensivstation gebracht wurde. Die Schwester einte nur, dass obwohl eine Kugel mitten in ihrer Brust steckte, diese überhaupt keinen Schaden angerichtet hat."

„Sie wollen mich hier veralbern, oder?" Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, dachte sich der Mann in DC.

„Nein, um es ihnen zu beweisen habe ich ihnen eine Mail mit den Röntgenbildern des Brustkorbs von Det. Beckett geschickt. Also, als ich dann die Sache auf der Intensiv endgültig zu Ende bringen wollte. War sie aber schon wach und dieser Autor hat mit ihr gesprochen. Und nicht nur das, sie sah besser aus als vor dem Schuss. Ich wollte dann warten bis sie alleine war, doch dann wurde sie auf eine normale Station verlegt. Als ich dann jetzt vor zehn Minuten an ihrem Zimmer vorbei bin, war gerade eine Schwester im Zimmer, die ist fast vor Schreck zusammengebrochen, als sie Det. Beckett aus dem WC hat kommen sehen, ohne dass diese auch nur den Anschein machte, dass sie gerade angeschossen wurde. Jetzt wollte ich erstmal mit ihnen ein weiteres Vorgehen abklären, weil ich nicht weiß, ob wir die Taktik vielleicht ändern müssen." Der Mann wartet jetzt gespannt auf eine Antwort seines Auftraggebers.

„Also wenn es stimmt was sie sagen, dann sind sie entweder weitaus schlechter als ihr Ruf, oder Det. Beckett ist schwerer zu töten als es scheint. Außerdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser Autor der ihr immer hinterherrennt etwas mit ihrem Überleben zu tun hat." Der Mann in DC überlegt seinen nächsten Schritt. Während der andere gespannt wartet. „Erledigen sie den Autoren zuerst, damit er uns keinen Strich mehr durch die Rechnung machen kann. Danach kümmern sie sich um den Detective. Und wenn das wieder schiefgeht, dann sollten sie sich schon einmal einen Grabstein aussuchen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten legt der Mann auf und legt das Wegwerfhandy wieder in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

Der andere Mann verlässt kurz nachdem er seine neuen Instruktionen erhalten hat den Putzmittelraum und beginnt sich einen Plan um den Autoren Richard Castle auszuschalten.

Kates Gedanken nachdem Castle selbiges verlassen hat.

Richard Castle ist ein Vampir. Der Mann den ich Liebe ist ein Vampir. Das schließt schon einmal das zusammen alt werden aus. Wieso habe ich es nicht vorher gemerkt? Hat er mich jedes Mal manipuliert, nachdem er seine Fähigkeiten gezeigt hat. Das würde erklären, warum er bei unserem ersten Fall so genau schießen konnte. Ne, er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich manipuliert hat, nachdem Allison Tisdales Bruder ausgeknockt hat und er hätte keine Grund jetzt noch zu lügen. Aber warum hat mich nicht einfach manipuliert ihn zu lieben, oder ihn am Anfang unserer Partnerschaft gleich zu akzeptieren. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass er mich da schon geliebt hat und etwas Echtes mit mir haben wollte. Deshalb liebe ich ihn jetzt sogar noch ein bisschen mehr. Aber warum hat er bei unseren Fällen den Verdächtigen nicht einfach immer gezwungen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es würde wohl einfach auffallen, wenn wir immer sofort ein Geständnis bekommen hätten und er muss die Existenz von Vampiren geheim halten. Aber jetzt muss er dies vor mir nicht mehr tun und wir können zusammen sein und die Verbrächer aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Vielleicht helfen uns seine Fähigkeiten ja auch denjenigen zu finden, der mir das hier angetan hat. Aber was ist wenn ich wieder getroffen werde und Castle nicht in meiner Nähe ist um mich zu retten. Er könnte mich natürlich verwandeln. Dann könnten wir für immer zusammen sein, aber dann wäre ich ein bluttrinkendes Monster und was wäre wenn wir uns irgendwann mal trennen. Das muss ich mit Castle besprechen und noch so vieles mehr. Wie erkläre ich eigentlich der ganzen Welt, dass mir in die Brust geschossen wurde und ich nach nur einem Tag wieder entlassen werde? Castle wird wissen was zu tun ist. Jetzt muss ich aber erstmal aufs Klo.

Was guckt die Schwester denn so erschrocken. Sehe ich irgendwie komisch aus?

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Wwwwarum können sie schon wieder laufen und reden, in ihrer Akte steht, dass ihnen in die Brust geschossen wurde?"

„Muss wohl Glück gehabt haben", die Antwort ist besser als jede andere. „Was kann ich denn sonst für sie tun?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur nachsehen, ob sie noch mehr Schmerzmittel brauchen, aber das hat sich wohl erledigt." Mit dem Satz verlässt die Schwester das Zimmer auch wieder das Zimmer. Aber nur zwei Sekunden später kommt Lanie ins Zimmer. Das war es wohl vorerst mit der Ruhe.

„So, Mädchen erzähl!"

**So es war jetzt lange her aber ich hoffe ich kann über die Feiertage etwas Zeit zum Schreiben finden. Wenn es Vorschläge gibt dann wisst ih wie ihr sie los werdet.**


End file.
